Assha Nara
'Approval' 2/10/14 4 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance' & 'Personality' His cherry blossom decorated Kasa shades his pale, colored skin. His ashen shaded hair falls over his face messily covring his eyes at times. The few times his kasa is off, people see that his eyes are snow white and one eye is covered in a medical bandage. The curves on his face give him the sharp features from his his clan. He can be found to be wearing a shimmering, powdered, white robe that is bordered with cherry blossum pink.The Nara Clan symbol is sewn into the back of his robe. Assha is a friendly, out-going young man. Everyone he meets becomes his friend and they will feel close to him, but they are only feeling close. Though he is friendly, most of his friends dont even know what his true face looks like. He is very conserved on the informatin he tells people, but that makes him more trustworthy. He will always be an enginma-like-figure, but to his friends he is Assha. The handsome, quiet, trustworthy, level-headed shinobi that loves cherry blossoms and his grandfather. tumblr_mrqat2HTw51spdsjto1_500.jpg Large.jpg Tumblr m7fvmpFVDo1rvvatko1 500.jpg Tumblr mrnw8d9TS41sft8pwo1 500.jpg 1399497-bigthumbnail.jpg 9211383347_69d1872a00_m.jpg 'Stats' Stat Total: 42 Banked : 4 *Strength: 6 *Speed: 6 *Chakra Level: 10 *Chakra Control: 8 *Endurance: 8 CP: 70 'Equipment & Ryo' Equipment *(3EP) - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) *(3 EP) Set of Kunai Ryo *Total Earned: 8000 *Total Spent: 0 *Total Lef: 8000 'Rank Upgrades' *'Genin 1': Shadow Manipulation *'Genin 2': Cherry Blossom Sharingan 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 'Shadow Manipulation(3)' #'Shadow Stitching' - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. #'Shadow Imitation Jutsu' - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. #'Chakra Flow: Shadow Imitation Jutsu' - By connecting their fists or a chakra conducting weapon to an enemy's shadow the user can activate the shadow imitation jutsu. (10 cp to connect the shadow, 5 cp per turn per target to maintain the jutsu.) 'Cherry Blossom Sharingan(2)' #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP to activate and mantain) #'Sharingan chakra vision' - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. (5 CP to activate and mantain) 'Complete Missions' Quest points *Total QP earned: 12 *QP earned this week: 8/12 *Banked: 0 *Reset Day: Saturday S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 Freedom Fighters (2000 ryo) B-Rank: 1 The Puppet Man! (2000 ryo) C-Rank: 2 Missing Mom (1500 ryo) Dungeoneer (2000 ryo) D-Rank: 0 Other: 1 Assha Nara Introduction (500 ryo) 'Backstory' 'The Nara Clan' : ...or the Nara is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadow, and tending of deer which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. This forest is a large expanse of land owned by the Konohagakure's Nara clan. Located on the outskirts of Konoha, it is a unique forest within the Land of Fire. Many deer reside here as the clan looks after them and often times use their antlers in medicines. No one but the members of the clan are allowed to step foot in the forest without permission. Screams of the Cherry Blossoms : One night, Assha and his grandfather Shikamarua were enjoying the cherry blossoms tree sheding their beauty. As the young Assha ran off, giggling, he was stopped and knocked out by a black figure. An old Shikamaru realized this to late and had to track the figure by his grandson's screams of pain. After hours of running desperatly, the screams of the boy disappear and his Shikamaru assumes the worst, but he hadn't given up completely. He used everything he knew about tracking and the land to find where they were hiding the young Nara. When he arrived they arrivded, they were expecting him, but he already knew that. He used his extensive knowledge of his clan's hiden to elimate the targets and deactivate the traps in the base. Suddenly, he hears the boy's screams again, a wave of relief washes over him but his face quickly evolves into a deep hatred. He rushes into the room where the boy is being tortured. A lady hidden in the shadows, her greedy smile glows in the darkness with her cherry blossom pink sharingan as she holds up the childs eye in her dagger. In that split second that Shikamaru saw the eye, the head of the lady creeped off her body, both collasping on the ground. Shikamaru, immediatly, gave the boy as much attention he could to the torture wounds. He eventually addresses the wound of the eye and finds only one solution with a beneficial outcome. He put the cherry blossom sharingan of the lady in the child and rushed him to the hospital by dawn. Relationships *Leora - They have been on a date or two, even if she says its only been one. Assha doesnt know if they are dating, even though he has spent her birthday with her and met her parents. *Zumoni Tezuka - One of the first people that introduced themselves to Assha in Konoha. He is always helpful to Assha and is a good acquaintance. *Mrokeii Uzumaki - A crazy person that Assha looks at as a young child, but a good heart. *Oyota - A drunk. Thats the plain and simple version, but he is a great man and Assha's sensei. Assha hopes he can help him from himself in the future, after Oyota helps him become a great shinobi. Category:Appearance Category:Stats Category:Equipment & Weapons Category:Rank Upgrades Category:Abilites